Want
by LightWoman
Summary: Gillian gets a message that Cal needs her in his office... a little crackfic smut to ease the pain of Mondays...


So, it's Monday, I know some people have been a bit depressed lately… hopefully this will take your mind off things a bit ;-)

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned them. Alas, I don't. I just borrow them to play with.**

Want

"Dr Foster?"

Gillian looked up at Heidi from her desk. "Yes?"

"Dr Lightman asked me to tell you that he needs to see you in his office right away, and to bring the Lincoln file?"

Gillian fought back a smile as she nodded, trying to look professional. "Okay. Thanks Heidi."

"No problem."

Gillian waited until Heidi had left and closed the door before standing up and straightening out her skirt. _Not that there's much point_, she thought with a wry smile. _It'll just get messed up soon anyway. _She reached into her bottom drawer for the blank folder they always used, pushed the drawer shut with her foot then headed out the door.

"Dr Foster." She spun on her heel, biting her lip lightly as she turned to Loker.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had time to come and see something in the lab, it's part of my new herd behaviour study, and I…"

"You know what, Loker? I'd love to see it, sometime – but right now, I'm kind of busy."

He glanced at the file in her hand. "Something you and Lightman are working on?"

"That's right. But I'll come by and check it out just as soon as I have time. Okay?"

"Sure." He shrugged slightly, then loped off back towards the lab.

Gillian shook her head with a small smile, then pushed open the door to Cal's office. Almost immediately she felt herself being tugged inside, and before she knew it the door was closed and his lips were on hers, his hands on the back of her head, holding her close. "You took your time," he mumbled against her lips. She tossed the file to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss just as hungrily.

"Loker wanted to talk to me."

"Oi, love, I could do without the image of Loker in my head now, yeah?"

She giggled and resumed the kiss, pressing close against his body, thinking she'd never grow tired of his passion and desperate need for her. Eventually she broke away from the kiss and stepped further into the room. "Study?"

"Not the desk?"

"Not after the time I rolled over onto the hole punch. I've still got the bruise."

"Study it is, then," he agreed, closing the distance between them again. She felt his erection pressing against her thigh as he pulled her tight to him, and ran her fingers over the nape of his neck and into his hair, which she knew he loved.

He started kissing along her jaw and then her neck, and she moved her head to the side to give him better access. "Did you lock the door?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

"I always lock the door," he murmured against her neck.

"No, actually, one time you didn't, and Torres walked in…"

"Oh yeah. Well, she didn't see anything." He continued to kiss her throat, his hands travelling lower and tugging at the buttons on her blouse.

"Only because I happened to be under your desk at the time."

"Oh yeah." He smirked. "I remember that. Vividly." He flashed her a wicked grin. "Care for a repeat performance?"

"You promised me the study." She grabbed at his shirt and tugged him towards her, walking them backwards towards the study.

"I did," he agreed. "And I keep my promises." He continued undoing her blouse, tossing it to the floor. His own shirt quickly followed. "Stairs?" he suggested, kicking off his shoes.

"Uncomfortable." She pulled his belt off quickly, her teeth scraping down his chest and stomach as she pulled his pants down.

"You weren't complaining about that last time we did it on the stairs." He unzipped her skirt and pushed it over her hips, his hands running up her back to unclasp her bra.

"No," she admitted, stepping out of her skirt and kicking her shoes off, "and it was good, don't get me wrong, but today I'd like to go for something a little more comfortable."

"Good?" He slid her bra straps down her arms, pulled it off quickly and tossed it over her shoulder.

"More than good." She smiled as he circled his tongue over her nipple, his hands travelling lower, clenching her ass. "Much… much… more than good…" She let out a little moan as he began sucking harder, then he lightly pushed her backwards so she was lying on the couch. He quickly finished stripping off, and she readjusted her position as she watched him, licking her lips.

"Bit conventional, the couch…" he murmured as he crawled over her, brushing his tongue teasingly over her bottom lip.

"Well, I'm sure it can be just as good," she teased. She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her and catching his lips with her own. She could feel him, hard and ready between her legs, and became impatient for him to remove the last vestige of her clothing and just take her already.

She squirmed against him and he grinned, his hand sliding over her abdomen and along the edge of her underwear. "Getting impatient, darling?"

"Very."

He drew his hands away from her and she grumbled her dissatisfaction, then groaned in appreciation when he lowered his head to her, taking her underwear between his teeth. It took a couple of minutes, but he was able to remove it completely without even using his hands. When he'd managed to drag it off her body and toss it to the side, he allowed his hands to drift back to her body. "Bet you never knew I was so talented, eh Foster?"

"Oh, you've shown me enough times what a talented boy you are." She shivered as he slid his fingers through her folds, coating himself in her wetness. "Cal…" As much as she loved him touching her, she needed him now, inside her, hard and fast.

"Yes love?" He surged up her body, capturing her lips in another hungry kiss, and she shivered as she felt him right _there_.

"Now," she panted, rocking her hips into his. "Take me now."

"If you insist, darling." He lifted her leg over his hip then slid inside her, one hand on her stomach, the other gliding up her cheek to cup her face. She turned towards him, kissing his palm and he stroked his thumb over her lips. He thrust into her, then halted his movements, his fingertip lightly brushing over her clit before stilling his hand too.

"Cal," she managed to get out through gritted teeth, "don't you dare…"

He grinned at her, still refusing to move.

"Do you remember," she rocked her hips against his, desperate for more contact, "what I did to you the last time you prolonged my release like this?"

"I do," he murmured, tracing delicate patterns over her stomach. He remembered clearly her hand snaking under the table as they sat next to each other in the conference room at a budget meeting; how she'd used that talented hand of hers to take him halfway, before excusing herself from the room. When he'd finally managed to catch up to her half an hour later, he'd fucked her so hard in the supply closet she'd had to bite down on her scarf to keep from screaming.

"Staff meeting tomorrow," she said, her eyes bright as she stared into his.

"Mmm." He slowly began moving inside her again, and she bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. "So I guess I should be a good boy then? Give you what you want?"

"You always…" She had to fight to catch her breath as he resumed his stroking of her clit. "You always give me what I want," she managed at last. "Eventually."

He grinned. "This what you want, Gill?" He began increasing his speed, holding onto her hips to keep her anchored beneath him when he felt her start to buck her hips wildly.

"Yes… god, yes…"

She felt the tingle start in her toes, then the warmth spreading up her body, a rush of sensations coursing through her as he drove himself deeper into her.

She held onto his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as her orgasm crashed over her, a cry of pleasure erupting from her. "Not too noisy now love," he managed, "or everyone'll know what we're up to."

"God… Cal." She flung her head back as he continued to pound into her, her orgasm still rippling through her body.

"Fuck." He managed to control the volume but not the word as he came hard, emptying himself inside her. Not wanting to crush her, he rolled himself off the couch, pulling her with him.

She kissed his neck as she nuzzled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her back, their legs entangled as they lay there on the floor.

"You know," she said at last, "people are going to start wondering about the Lincoln file. Perhaps getting curious about the fact they haven't heard of a case by that name?"

"We're in charge. We can take whatever cases we want, the rest of the staff don't have to be privy to the information."

"I know, Cal, but people talk."

"So you think we ought to think up a new codeword for "I need a shag right now?"

She laughed softly, placing her hand on his chest. "I think… perhaps… we ought to consider not having it be a secret anymore."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Half the office knows something's going on. Besides… how long do you really see us doing this for? Sneaking around, having our whole relationship be about secrets and lies. It could be more than that. It could be better than that."

He nodded slowly, stroking her arm lightly. "If that's what you want, love, then I'm all for it. It'll change things, if people know, but… you're right. It'd be nice to be able to walk out that door with my arm around you every night, not just on nights when we're the last people left in the building. It'd be nice to send you flowers properly signed, not just with cryptic notes…"

"That was funny though." She giggled, remembering the speculation that had been rife amongst the staff when two dozen red roses arrived for her, with a message that meant nothing to them, but everything to Gillian. She remembered how Cal had feigned surprise and annoyance at his staff's interest in something "completely unrelated to work." He'd also thrown in a bit of jealousy for them to see, so those who were aware of his feelings for Gillian wouldn't see through his grumpiness and false irritation.

"That'd be nice," she said, resting her head against his chest. "And we could go away together, without having to lie and say we were on a case…"

"Well, hang on a minute," he said, shifting his position slightly. "I'm not sure we can go away together… I mean… leave the company? In whose hands? Torres and Loker's?"

"Cal." She lifted her head up, giving him her best half serious, half amused look. "You're a terrible worrier, you know that?"

"It's a valid concern! You think we built this company up just to let it be destroyed while we're spending a week in the Caribbean?"

"You're right," she countered. "I'd much rather be here, filing paperwork and keeping an eye on Loker than sunbathing in a bikini on the golden sands of a Caribbean beach, sipping a cocktail, going for a swim in turquoise waters, looking for somebody to help dry me off, or perhaps lie with me in the hammock…"

She left her words hanging in the air, continuing to rub his chest lightly. She felt his breath quicken a little.

"You know… on second thoughts, I think Torres and Loker need to learn a bit of responsibility, don't you?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't think I don't know you totally played me then, by the way. That wasn't even subtle." He grinned at her, and she gave him a dazzling smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mm. Sure."

"I still think you're a worrier."

"Hey!"

She laughed. "But it's one of the many things I love about you."

He caught her face with his hands, his eyes suddenly gazing at her intently. "You love me?"

He watched as the smile spread across her face, making her look even more beautiful. "Yes, Cal. I love you. I loved you even before we started sleeping together."

"So it wasn't my skills in the bedroom that made you fall in love with me?"

"No. But they made me love you even more. Which I never thought was possible, but then…" She stroked her hand lower, her grin widening as she felt him harden against her hand. "…you've always been full of surprises," she finished, and he grinned.

"You know I love you too, right?"

"I do." She kissed him. "But it's still nice to hear."

"I love you."

She giggled. "Yes, just like that."

"So…" He sat up, his hands behind her back, and settled her on his lap, then gave her a cheeky grin. "Pass us the Lincoln file, would you love?"


End file.
